Lovers' War Game
by stormy003
Summary: A part of Aibo Academy's students is suddenly merged with a portion of Sengoku Academy's for... Wait, aren't the enemies? Why aren't they buddyfighting? The merged group decides to play games with each other until they pick to settle on ONE game(Edit when revealed). JinxMegumi, ShosetsuxKazane, KirixSofia, TetsuyaxTerumi, and RougaxOC (Love Line Sequel Requested by KnightSpark)
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmmm… I wonder what Gao is doing…" Kazane said to her buddy.

"That unpleasant incompetent fool? Worry not, He's not here to bother you," Blade said.

"Bother me? No, no, no," the girl chuckled. "He doesn't bother me one bit, Blade!"

"Oh, but he does bother me," a voice suddenly said.

Kazane shivered at the sound as Blade stopped fluttering in one place and landed on the table his human partner sat at.

"That chicken is right. Gao is an incompetent fool, but he managed to give me a chance to have an enjoyable fight last time."

"CHICKEN?! HOW DARE YOU! I'M BLADEWING PHOE-"

"Fetch," Kazane cut off her partner, picking up the blade on the green bird's head and tossing it behind her.

"Oh! Not the blade! Don't. Touch. The blade!" the bird exclaimed, flying after his thrown display.

Shosetsu walked over to the half occupied table and sat down on the other side of Kazane, staring at her calmly.

"W-what? Is something on my face?" the girl asked awkwardly, looking away.

The boy remained quiet for a little longer until Megumi and Jin showed up.

"Oh? What's this?" Jin asked, smirking a bit. "A Sen Cad student with Aibo's favorite 'Wind'?"

"Jin," Megumi said.

"What?" the boy asked.

"We need to go meet up with Baku," the girl reminded.

"Oh he can wait," Jin replied with a wave. "So what are you two lovebirds doing here?"

"L-lovebirds?" Kazane asked, flustered.

"KAZANE! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONGREL!" Blade exclaimed, speeding over to the boy in front of her and pecking him furiously.

Shosetsu was still seated on the seat, blocking his head and face from being pecked by the monster. Kazane nervously stood up and reached over to grab her buddy away from the older boy, grinning embarrassedly.

"S-sorry," Kazane apologized.

"Ehem. Translation. NOT SORRY AT ALL!" the bird fumed.

Kazane sighed and took the blade off his head to toss it behind her once more.

"I SAID NOT THE BLADE!" Blade exclaimed, following the item.

"Problematic bird," Shosetsu said, wiping at his cheek.

"Don't mind him!" Kazane exclaimed, waving her arms in front of herself.

The silver haired boy grabbed Kazane's wrist to make her stop making quick gestures and stared at the flushed girl.

'This is getting interesting!' Jin whispered to Megumi.

The girl pinched the boy's cheek and pulled at it hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwww!" Jin exclaimed, making everyone direct their gaze towards him.

Megumi let go of his cheek and left a bright red mark on his light colored skin.

'That's going to leave a mark…' Kazane muttered.

A fair colored girl with short platinum blond hair covering her right violet eye suddenly appeared above everyone's head. She was bearing a long sword in hand with chains wrapped around it, the excess chain dangling freely. The sword was latched onto a belt around her hips, but it seems a bit too long to let go of and left alone hence why she is holding it as well. Her single grey wing kept her up in the air as if she was a fallen angel. Her buddy was flying next to her silently, her gaze scanning through every unfamiliar face in front of her.

"Shosetsu! There you are! Hurry the crap up! Rouga said to meet up with him right now!" the girl exclaimed.

Blade returned with the blade back on his head and settled in Kazane's hood, grumbling angrily as he resisted pecking Shosetsu again.

"Meet up with him? For what, Satsuki?" the boy asked boringly.

Ryuusei Satsuki released her breath forcefully and crossed her arms together, looking down at the students below her.

"How should I know? Even he doesn't know, but it sounds pretty important to me," the girl said in a low voice.

Satsuki was wearing an unzipped gray sleeveless jacket over a red tank top with a comet designed onto it. She also wore dark blue pants with black sneakers to match with the rest of her outfit along with a comet shaped pendant around her neck. From the height she was at, it was quite hard to tell whether her tattoo was fake or real and what it was suppose to be. Unsurprisingly enough, it was also a comet; bearing it on her left cheek.

"Oh? And who's this? A love rival?" Jin asked interestedly.

'L-love rival..?' the girl muttered. "Ahem… I am-"

"Love rival? Against this kid? For that kid?" Satsuki's buddy said pointing at Kazane and then at Shosetsu.

"Val-"

The young dark skinned monster that took the appearance of a woman cut off her buddy once again.

"Seriously, you can't compare MY buddy to that child! She wouldn't stand a chance against the Star Killer Witch!" the monster said proudly.

Satsuki sighed and elbowed the woman's waist awkwardly, looking away embarrassedly. Armorknight, Valkyrie, clad in grey mechanical-looking armor from head to toe that unveiled most of her dark skin covered in tattoos and a matching helmet with broken wings, looked at her human buddy curiously. Her armored wings flapped a little at this, making her long black hair wave along with her wings.

"What, what?" the monster asked, sounding totally different and jumpy.

"I got this covered…." the girl said awkwardly, her face colored a bright red.

The monster nodded and waved her spear around, turning on the electric generator at the handle.

"Make a funny move, and I will burn you to crisp!" the monster sang, smiling at the students as she continued to waving her spears.

Everyone below her went pale and remained silent.

"… Anyways…. I'm no love rival to that child nor am I even interested in Shosetsu," the girl said straightforwardly.

'Yeah, you're interested in someone else, heh,' Valkyrie said quietly.

"Shut up, Val," the girl shot out, blushing furiously. "I have multiple names! All so great and describes me very nicely! Well, actually only one describes me properly."

Jin looked at Megumi and shrugged at her, earning a slap on the back hard.

"Stop it, Jin," the girl said, blushing a little.

"T-that hurt…!"

Satsuki sighed and continued her little speech, putting an arm out in front of her buddy. Valkyrie muttered something under her breath and remained in her spot.

"Like I said just now, I have multiple names.. I go by 'The Shooting Star Mistress' and 'Maiden of the Fallen Star'. But the most used and well known title I've earned is 'Star Killer Witch'!" the girl said just as proud as her buddy did.

No answer came from the little crowd except for a sighing Shosetsu. Satsuki was standing in a pompous pose; her head tilted a bit and held up high, her eyes closed, her triumphant looking smile, her hands curled into fists and set on her hips, her legs apart. The girl didn't get the response she wanted from the students and then dropped her pose, halting her smile and changing it to confusion.

"…Anyone? One of you three?" the girl asked awkwardly, gesturing at each of the students but Shosetsu. "God damn it.. Shosetsu, help me out here!"

Shosetsu's right eye twitched a little in irritation as he let out another sigh. The boy finally released his grip from Kazane's wrist and began to clap slowly and loudly, clearing out his throat quickly as he applauded to nothing.

"Oh, why yes, we've heard of the Star Killer Witch! The most fearsome buddyfighter in Sengoku Academy! The one who defeats every opponent in her way! The one who leaves a blazing trail of conquered challengers. The one-"

"Okay, that's enough," Satsuki interrupted, face palming herself. "That was horrible. Just straight up plainly horrible."

"I was helping you like you asked me to," Shosetsu pointed out in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were no help actually, I mean just look at them," the girl said pointing at Aibo Academy's students.

The three were just exchanging random looks and little comments with each other, feeling a little uncomfortable around Sengoku Academy's students.

"Well then, I think I heard of her before, but I can't be too sure…" Kazane said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Watch it! Don't knock off the blade!" Blade exclaimed, leaning away from her hand.

"Sorry, Blade," the girl apologized.

'Yo! Asmodai, why is she chasing us?' a familiar obnoxious voice asked from a distant.

''Cause she wants to PLAY!' the voice that belongs to Asmodai replied, laughing right after.

'Why you..! GET BACK HERE!' a female voice exclaimed.

The group looked over to their right to see the oweners of the voice turn the corner, Tetsuya underneath Asmodai's right arm and Terumi chasing after the two furiously with her core gadget in hand.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" Terumi exclaimed, waving her wand in the air.

"Hm? What's going on over there yo?" Tetsuya asked curiously, pointing at the students looking at them.

"Heyyyyy! It's Sen Cad's bunch! Some of Aibo's crew is there too!" Asmodai called. "What's up?"

The purple monster slowed to a stop and allowed most of his weight onto his right leg, leaning over a bit.

"Glasses, glasses, GLASSES! MY GLASSES!" Terumi exclaimed, catching up to the two and pounding Tetsuya's body repetitively.

"Okay, okay, here, bro!" the boy said, taking out the accessories from his pocket and tossing the spectacles at the girl.

"THANK YOU!" Terumi exclaimed tiredly, putting her square framed glasses back on.

"So is there a meeting here or something?" Asmodai asked, finally letting down Tetsuya from his arm.

"Shosetsu….. ROUGA IS WAITING!" Satsuki growled. "I don't want to hang out with these guys!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" the boy said, standing up quickly and making his long layered hair fly around a bit.

"Going somewhere now?" Jin asked.

"Does it look like it?"

"QUIT WASTING TIME! HURRY UPPPP!" the Star Witch Killer rushed exasperatedly, going into a laying position and rolling around like a child.

"We're curious about what's going on right now since we just got here," Asmodai began, "so we are going to follow you!"

Satsuki groaned and pulled herself together, flying away from the group irritably and ignoring Asmodai.

"He's at Sen Cad with Kiri and Sofia right now," Val said, following her buddy. "I wouldn't want you Aibo students following us. It'll only cause us trouble, but Terumi may come."

"Kiri?" the Aibo students asked.

The two female that were floating above everyone's head disappeared in the distance after a minute later, leaving the students curious.

"So…. Are you going to listen to them or are you actually going to follow us?" Shosetsu asked.

"Follow of course!" Kazane exclaimed, smiling her usual perky and upbeat smile.

Shosetsu backed up from the girl and blushed at the sight, looking away nervously and brushing his hair away from his face.

"A-alright then… Follow me. You wouldn't want to get into a challenge at Sengoku Academy if you want to get this over with," Shosetsu replied, wanting to stay close to the younger girl. 'There might be no challenges at all actually…'

Jin noticed his reaction and smirked, elbowing Megumi quickly and whispering into her ear. The girl shuddered once Jin's breath made contact with her skin, her blush beginning to grow. Nobody noticed her flustered face since her bangs was covering most of her face.

"YOU MUTT! YOU BETTER NOT THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO KAZANE! YOU WILL REGRET IT!" the bird warned, glaring at the boy cautiously.

Tetsuya looked at Asmodai confusedly and silently shrugged at each other, Terumi being left out.

'What? What, what? What's going on?' the girl thought curiously, looking around for answers.

* * *

The group finally made it Sengoku Academy's school grounds, defeated opponents seated on the ground with crestfallen faces.

"Looks like fighting is not needed here," Shosetsu said even though he already knew there weren't going to be any, continuing on the path of fallen buddyfighters.

"I challenge you….!" one of the defeated students suddenly said, rising up his core deck slowly.

He was too tired and broken to do anything anymore, allowing his arms to drop back down onto the ground.

'N-never mind… I took on too many opponents already, if you know what I mean..' he muttered into the floor.

Every looked at the male student with concern except for Shosetsu and Terumi as they just stepped over him and kept walking.

'This school is harsh yo...' Tetsuya whispered to the other student's from Aibo.

'No kidding..' Kazane whispered back as the other two nodded in sync.

* * *

**Stormy: First chapter! Sorry for the wait! I might have cut it short, but I had stuff to dooo! Happy Thanksgiving! I am grateful for my family and friends and of course YOU GUYS! Loves ya lots and have a splendid Thanksgiving! I think today was the closest day I've spent with my cousins xD**

**Yuna: She normally sits in a corner during family reunions and draw of listen to music.**

**Stormy: Pshhh, not a problem at all.**

**Yuna: Yeah it is.**

**Stormy: -mumbles complaints-**

**Yuna: There is a poll on her profile so check it out!**

**Stormy: Uhuh. Anyways(I say that a lot. I know. Habit.), story is requested by KnightSpark! Hope to ease up a little and have decent chats in the mere future I guess? Well, that's for everyone. Wanted a sequel to Love Line, so I am making a story that sort of relates to that past story. It'll get more interesting don't worry. Main game for this story? SECRET! You'll find out in later chapters!**

**Yuna: To be honest, she was actually struggling to write the first chapter. -stretch-**

**Stormy: Shut up! No one needed to know that! :C I already struggle with English -sob- Oh well. Just as long I get honest responses on my work! It's actually hard fitting in Disaster characters in with the happy-go-lucky Aibo students without killing their vibes ^^" Hopefully I don't kill a single soul in this story, haha.**

**Yuna: -Shrug-**

**Stormy: Ryuusei Satsuki and her buddy Armorknight, Valkyrie belongs to KnightSpark by the way!**

**Yuna: Check out other stories Stormy has written! Oh, and go ahead and take guesses on what game or games she'll use!**

**Both: Hope you enjoy! R&amp;R! Happy Thanksgiving once again and bye!**

**_~stormy003_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are THEY doing here?" Rouga asked angrily and awkwardly.

"I told you not to come!" Val exclaimed, looking over at her annoyed buddy.

"Long story short….?" Shosetsu answered, scratching the back of his head.

"We're just curious, alright?" Asmodai said coolly.

"No, it's not alright!" Satsuki exclaimed, stomping her feet like a child throwing a fit.

"Hey! It's Kiri, yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed, pointing at the use to be innocent but cruelly changed boy.

Kiri glared at Tetsuya and looked away in an irritated manner, wanting to leave immediately. The boy stopped pointing and dropped his hand to his side a little sullenly, Kazane noticing his reaction to the gesture he received.

'Don't worry about it, Tets, Kiri will return one day… Gao can help us with that too,' the girl reassured the boy, Terumi noticing the two.

The orange haired freckle faced girl frowned a little at the younger students as a light blush formed on her cheeks, jealousy rising in her chest. Terumi was mentally stabbing herself for feeling the way she was and then moved onto stabbing Tetsuya with her sharp green eyes, the boy not noticing.

"So what are we going to do now since those guys are here?" Sofia asked, rubbing her temples exasperatedly.

"Wait for them to leave. I don't feel like fighting. For once. How shocking. They are a stubborn bunch…" Rouga growled, leaning onto his hand.

Jin smirked at the boy and sat down on the floor voluntarily to tick the group off a little more. Rouga glowered at the boy and then looked away, waiting for time to pass quickly.

"I guess we'll all just have to wait and see then," Jin said, the younger kids following his lead.

"Jin-"

"Don't worry, Megumi, I already got it cover," the boy said, cutting his female friend off.

"Fine.. Suit yourself…" the girl replied, sitting down next to him.

"See what I mean?" Rouga groaned, dropping his head onto the desk before him.

The white haired boy lifted his head back up to reveal a red bruise mark in the center of his forehead, Satsuki panicking a bit. Shosetsu looked at Terumi and gave off a small shrug to the girl as she stared back at him confusedly.

"J-jeez, be more careful, Rouga. What if you actually got your head to bleed like that?" the blonde asked nervously, trying to get closer to Rouga.

The boy shook his head and lifted up a hand to stop her from getting closer.

"I'm fine. That's not going to happen."

Satsuki's high hopes suddenly dropped to discouragement once she notice her crush didn't want her to get any closer than she was.

'Oooh... Rejected...' Val whispered.

'... Shut up, Val..' the girl replied, sulking a bit.

'Sorry..'

"So, would you like to tell us what is going on?" Jin asked casually, welcoming himself and looking around the room.

"No," Sofia replied.

"Why not, bro?" Tetsuya asked.

"Because," the girl replied.

"Because what?" Kazane asked.

"Because, I said so," Sofia said, beginning to get irritated by the group.

"That's not a good reason," Asmodai said, smirking a little.

"Zatk`nis (shut up)," the girl spoke in her native tongue.

"Say what?" Tetsuya asked, Sofia rolling her eyes and breaking eye contacts.

* * *

Half an hour of boring silence passed by ever since the students arrived as Tetsuya and Kazane played cards Asmodai got for them. The Sengoku Academy Students were all bothered by the fact that the unwanted students were still sitting there casually, waiting on them. the students began to decide among themselves as Aibo Academy's students stopped their actions and looked over at the chattering students.

"You know what? How about this? We play a small game to entertain you freaks and once you've had enough, LEAVE?" Satsuki asked angrily as everyone broke apart.

"A game?" Tetsuya asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, a game…." Rouga growled.

"Like what?" Kazane asked excitedly.

Shosetsu shook his head and looked at Sen Cad's students with hidden little hope and yet exploding joy.

"We don't know, your pick," Kiri groaned, lowering his eyelids farther than before.

"How about Strip Poker?" Jin joked, pointing at the cards.

"Hell. No," Rouga growled. "Why is he even here in the first place?! I mean those three are irritating enough and then there is THIS guy!"

Jin held up his hands to his shoulders and gave a noticeable shrug to everyone.

"You said our pick and I said Strip Poker. Problem?" the boy asked.

"Obviously….. WE DON'T WANT TO STRIP!" Satsuki screamed.

"Your buddy already kind of stripped off soo," Jin said, smirking a little as he earned glares from the monster and her human buddy.

Megumi noticed the playful smirked and grabbed his cheek, tugging it hard out of sheer anger.

"OW, OHKAY! SHTOP PULLING MVY FVACE!" the boy exclaimed in pain.

"Let's do something else that ISN'T STRIP POKER!" Valkyrie yelled in anger as Megumi let go.

"Fine, fine, fine…. What do you want to do then? Spin The Bottle?"

Shosetsu sighed again and raised up his hand quietly, earning everyone's attention.

"There are younger students here, so why not play something simple like Cops and Robbers?" the male student asked awkwardly.

"We're trying spin the bottle first," Jin said in a triumphant tone.

"This guy… Fine. We'll do that, so will you just be quiet?!" Rouga exclaimed violently.

"Maybe. Maybe not," the boy replied with a smile.

'This is going to be a long day…' the group mainly from Sen Cad muttered.

"By the way, do you happen to have any bottles on you right now? We need one.." Jin asked innocently.

"NO, WE DON'T, YOU IDIOT!" the members of Disaster exclaimed.

'Well sorry..' Jin muttered, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Asmodai, want to grab us a bottle somewhere? I don't think I want to hear anymore yelling here, yo," the boy said, rubbing his ear.

"You got it, Tets," his buddy answered, leaving immediately.

'Kak ya uvyaznut' v etom? (How did I get caught up in this?)' Sofia muttered to herself, Kiri being the one to catch it.

"I heard that. What did you ask just now?" the younger boy asked, his blank stare never leaving.

"None of your business, kid," the girl grumbled, looking away off to the side.

"If you say so," Kiri replied, not really interested with whatever she said.

The girl nodded and looked back ahead to see how Rouga was going to deal with the Aibo students, noticing him sitting there silently instead. Sofia walked over to Rouga and leaned over to his ear, letting out a hushed whisper.

'Are you not going to kick these pests out?' the girl asked casually.

'Does it look like I can?' the boy answered sternly.

'Why, yes. With the power of Disaster, of course.'

'I rather not. You nearly killed Mikado that one time. He was lucky to activate his buddy skill the last minute or so,' the boy whispered.

'I didn't know, so it wasn't entirely my fault,' the girl said, smirking mischievously.

Satsuki was watching the two have a silent conversation between each other, nodding and looking at each other, and then turned to Val disappointingly.

'I wonder what they're talking about… Are they going to let us in on it?' Satsuki asked her buddy in an envious tone.

'I'm sure they wouldn't,' Val answered immediately.

'Ughh...'

* * *

"Hey, Banana Kid," Terumi called.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss? Just call me Tetsuya, I already told you my name, right?" the boy said jokingly.

"Whatever. When is Purple Boy coming back? You guys might as well le-"

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACKK!~" Asmodai's voice rang out of nowhere.

'I should have kept my mouth shut…' the girl growled.

'You really want them to leave don't you?'Shosetsu asked.

"Noooooooooooooooo… You don't say?" the girl said sarcastically.

'That's a lie. Your face is all red,' the boy pointed out.

'No, it's not! Liar!'

"Let's just start…" Rouga growled, wanting to get everything that deals with Aibo over with.

"Who's going first then?" Satsuki asked.

All the Aibo students pointed at Rouga as they stared at the girl.

"God damn it.." the boy grunted.

* * *

**Stormy: Next chapter. So tired. And busy..**

**Yuna: GO DO HOMEWORK AND SLEEP!**

**Stormy: You're not my mom! D:**

**Tasuku: -sweatdrop- Uhhh... poll on Stormy's profile? So, umm, check it out please?**

**Kazane: Real stuff starts next chapter!**

**Tetsuya: You might want to update stuff faster, yo..**

**Stormy: I KNOWWWWW, WAHHHHH!**

****Kiri: R&amp;R and enjoy!****

**Everyone: Bye!**

**_~stormy003_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, if I'm starting this damned up game first, we'll need to come up with a different rule, alternate it a little," Rouga said."I don't want to go and kiss random people when I'm told to."

"Alternate? But it'll make the game boring," Jin complained.

"THIS GAME IS BORING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Terumi exclaimed, face becoming red.

Satsuki was nodding in approval with Terumi's statement, her eyes closed and her arms crossed together across her chest.

"I agree with Rouga. There are younger students among-" Shosetsu began.

"Let's just start without a care in the world," Jin said, interrupting Shosetsu.

'I give up with this guy..' Rouga thought irritably. "Fine, we'll start the damn thing."

The boy reached over to the bottle and gave it a quick spin, the bottle landing on Sofia much to Satsuki's dismay.

'Oh great…' he muttered under his breath.

The girl glowered a little, but remained calm and seated at her spot. Rouga sighed and hesitantly crawled over to the girl, giving a quick peck on her lips and earning a hard slap to his face. The echoing noise of flesh contacting flesh surprised the group, their eyes becoming wide. After a moment of silence, Jin suddenly began to snicker at Rouga's reaction, earning a quick glare from the boy in pain.

"OW! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! IT'S JUST A GAME!" Rouga bellowed.

"I'll slap those who kiss me and isn't Kiri," the girl answered bluntly, raising up her pinked hand.

Everyone went pale and backed away from her nervously as Kiri blushed a bit, looking away with a scowl on his face.

'You don't need to put that straight out in the open…' the boy mumbled embarrassedly.

"Yes, I did. Otherwise, they won't know that you belong to me and only me," Sofia said straightforwardly, lowering her hand.

'What am I to you, and object?' the boy thought, clicking his tongue.

Rouga was now rubbing his reddened and swollen cheek, pissed off at the girl's action, as the girl reached out and spun the bottle next. The bottle surprisingly landed on Rouga again, making the boy flinch. Instead of giving a kiss like she was suppose to, she slapped the anxious boy's other cheek, making it as equally swollen and red as the other. Satsuki was now looking away as she played with her fingers irritably to keep herself occupied, her buddy, Val, just enjoying the show.

"HEYYY!"

Sofia held up her hand again, threatening the boy that she would attack him once more if he dared to make a move. Rouga immediately zipped up his mouth and remained silent, reaching over to spin the bottle once again. The bottle landed on Jin, the one person he wanted to avoid getting. Rouga immediately gave up with the entire shenanigan and looked away with a disgusted glower slapped on his face.

"I'm out of here," the boy said, standing up.

"No, you're not! You're staying here with us until it ends!" Terumi growled, dragging the boy back down.

The boy groaned disappointingly as his vein popped and sat back down involuntarily, crossing his arms and leg together like a stubborn child. Jin laughed at the silver haired boy and then pointed at himself, prompting Rouga to come at him quickly.

"Why me…?"

Rouga stood up from the floor abruptly, stompped over to Jin, and punched the boy in the face irritably instead of giving a kiss. The purple haired boy, covered up his cheek in reaction and spat out blood, glaring at Rouga in a deadly manner.

'I don't think the game is supposed to be like this….' Tetsuya whispered to Kazane fearfully.

'You think so too?' the girl whispered back just as scared.

'Owww…!' Jin winced as he poked his cheek. "You didn't need to punch me in the face! A slap was fine!"

"Ha, slap? I'm not a wimp like you, you know that?! I can punch you whenever I want to or feel like punching you!" Rouga growled.

"Is this an all out brawl now? Can I join?" Satsuki asked excitedly.

"No, it's not an all out brawl," Kiri told the girl exasperatedly. "So are we continuing this game or not?"

"Of course we are!" Jin said with a big surprisingly bright grin, hiding his anger from the others. 'I hope this one will land on Rouga..'

Jin spun the bottle and continued to hope that the bottle would land back onto Rouga, so that he could return the punch to his face. Instead, it landed on Megumi much to his distress.

"Alright, let's get this over with," the boy said, quickly pecking the girl next to him.

Megumi blushed and covered the lower half of her face right after Jin left her personal bubble, looking away and reaching out to the bottle. Kazane pushed the bottle over to Megumi's hand so that it was close enough, the girl grabbing the object and spinning it. The bottle halted and landed on Shosetsu, his eyes widening in surprise and anxiety.

'Don't tell me. She's going to slap me, isn't she..?' the long haired boy thought.

Megumi crawled over to the boy and grabbed his face forcefully, snapping his head to the side and pecking his cheek instead. The girl then crawled back to her spot and rested her right elbow on her left arm and her face in the palm of her right hand.

"Sorry, but my kisses are reserved for someone else," the girl said uncomfortably.

Shosetsu didn't say anything, but decided to go with the flow and allow the game to continue, spinning the bottle again. This time, the bottle slowly landed on Kazane, the girl curiously pointing at herself.

'Lucky!' Shosetsu thought excitedly. 'Don't go screwing this up now, Shosetsu!'

The younger girl tilted her head to the side as she looked at the boy's red feverish looking face.

"Um, are you okay there, Shosetsu?" Kazane asked curiously.

The boy stopped grinning like a drunk creep and blinked several times before looking back over to the group when Kazane called.

"Uh, ahem, yeah, I'm fine," the boy excused himself, clearing his thought out.

Shosetsu propped himself onto his knees and awkwardly crawled over to Kazane, deciding whether to give her a real kiss or not.

'Lips or cheeks? I call for cheeks.. Actually, maybe forehead? Ohhhh, I'll do whatever comes to me first!' the boy thought to himself nervously.

Shosetsu stopped in front of Kazane and adjusted his seating position once again to get comfortable, squirming in all positions he tried anyways. He then pulled the girl in closer towards himself and grabbed her cheeks softly between his hands, kissing the top of her head quickly and scooting away.

'I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THEM! But I still got to kiss her, r-right?'

"….. O-oh, well… It's my turn now, I guess.." the girl said embarrassingly, spinning the bottle once again.

The bottle landed on Kiri next, shocking the girl a little and ticking Sofia off. The boy only stared at Kazane boringly, not caring about what was going to happen next. No one bothered to move a muscle for the past few seconds, Kiri beginning to get pissed at the delay.

"Hurry it up, I don't have time for this," Kiri said coldly, making Kazane flinch.

She began to look around and anxiously pressed her index fingers together to keep herself occupied. Kiri sighed and then stood up from where he was, walking over to Kazane annoyingly and then plopping back down immediately.

"E-eh?" Kazane said.

'You do know if too much time has passed, we have to French kiss, right?' Kiri asked deviously, getting closer to the girl.

Kazane blushed and leaned backwards a little frighteningly, trying to avoid eye contact.

'But that's not going to happen,' Kiri added in a disgusted tone, pecking her cheek irritably.

Sofia groaned to herself and looked away from the group as Kiri strolled back to his spot, her face looking annoyed.

"Can we stop playing this now? It's so boring…" Satsuki complained, disappointed that she never got a turn nor kissed Rouga.

"I-I agree!" Terumi exclaimed, trying hard not to eye Tetsuya.

"Jealous, I see," Asmodai suddenly said, smirking at the two.

"J-JEALOUS?!" the two female exclaimed. "I'M NOT JEALOUS AT ALL!"

"They are so easy to read.." Val said, smirking at her buddy.

"You're filled with holes," Yamigitsune suddenly said.

"N-NOT EVEN!" they said in unison, denying everything.

"Fine, if you don't want to play this anymore, how about Cops and Robbers then," Jin suggested boringly.

"Something that isn't too extreme… Thank God.." Kazane sighed.

"Wait, that was extreme?" Tetsuya asked, everyone eyeing the boy awkwardly.

Terumi knocked Tetsuya's head as hard as she could and adjusted her glasses uncomfortably.

"YOU ARE SO SIMPLE MINDED! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF YOU HAD TO KISS RANDOM PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR AND PEOPLE WHO ARE THE SAME GENDER AS YOU?" she exclaimed. "IT'S AWKWARD!"

"You make it sound like you did it before," Asmodai pointed out.

"D-did what?" Terumi asked anxiously.

"Kissed random people and people of the same gender, that's what," the monster joked.

"I-I DID NOT! TAKE THAT BACK! I DID NOT AND I NEVER WOULD!" the girl exclaimed.

"I don't think I'd mind. It's like a greeting, right?" the boy answered casually, smiling brightly.

The boys went pale as the girls blushed and backed away quickly.

"What?"

* * *

**Stormy: Sorry, I'm updating so slow. Now I have commissions to do too so it'll be even slower. And I think I'm getting sick... **

**Yuna: She's also getting a flu shot tomorrow, so her arm will be sore for a whileee!**

**Stormy: Which would slow me down even more, ehehe...**

**Both: R&amp;R and enjoy! Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's Decide on teams.. I think there's an even amount of players here," Shosetsu said, looking around the room. "There are ten people present.. How are we splitting this up in a comfortable way?"

"How about Sengoku Academy against Aibo Academy?" Satsuki suggested.

"Don't forget," Rouga suddenly said. "Kiri isn't from any of those schools."

"I'll just join Aibo. I did attend that school once before," the young boy answered.

"Whatever you say..."

Sofia frowned to herself as she looked at the volunteering boy in disappointment. Kiri wasn't looking at the older girl, but he felt her cold blue eyes drilling a hole into his skull as he waddled away to the group of Aibo students.

"Shosetsu," Rouga called, eyeballing him over to his side.

The boy in armor sighed and trotted over to where all the Sengoku students stood as he looked back at Kazane with concern, noticing her uncomfortable state when Kiri came near.

"To decide who is going to who, one person from each team will be playing Rock-Paper-Sciccors or whatever you guys want to call it, Roshambo?" Jin said, elbowing Terumi to go.

"What, me? I'm filled with bad luck!" the girl exclaimed. "We'll end up being the ones to hide!"

"It's fine. We're all running at some point anyways," Jin answered.

"Ugh, fine..."

The girl walked over to the center and waited for the Sengoku team to send someone up, Rouga just casually pointing at Satsuki. Satsuki pointed at herself in return, excitement filling up the pit in her stomach, making Rouga frown a little and nod irritably. Val silently giggled to herself as her buddy's confused face crossed into a gigantic smile.

"I won't let you down!" the girl stated in a happy mood.

'Great..' Rouga huffed.

* * *

'When I said I wasn't going to let you down, I was expecting to win and have us take part as the cops...' Satsuki said lowly.

'And now we're hiding from THE cops,' Rouga hissed. 'This is so stupid... There's no good hiding spot here at school either!'

Satsuki pouted and then sighed to herself as she rubbed her left arm.

'Wish we weren't the robbers... Why are you in my hiding spot anyways?'

'Wait, what? This is MY hiding spot. You came here a minute later!' Rouga said, frowning at the girl.

'Who said? You're the one who came here a minute later!' she argued, her cheeks flushed red.

'Who said you asked? I said so. Now be quiet! They'll hear us! I can see someone coming our way,' the boy growled.

Terumi was slowly walking near to the area they were both hiding in, bumping into Tetsuya in the process as both Rouga and Satsuki stayed silent for at least a minute.

'Quiet? Not until you admit that I came here first!' the girl hissed suddenly, becoming stubborn.

Tetsuya began to walk over to where they were hiding, dragging a nervous looking Terumi with him.

"Let's check around this area to see if anyone is located near here," Tetsuya suggested.

"O-okay..." Terumi said, nervously looking around except for his hand.

'Earth to Rouga! You know I claimed this hiding spot before you did!'

Rouga continued to ignore the short haired girl as he took a peek from behind the bushes and walls they used as shelter.

'Rouga!'

'Quiet already! Do you want to get caught?'

'You still haven't admitted it yet!' Satsuki complained childishly.

'Okay, okay! You cme here first! You got it? Now zip it!'

An awkward silence suddenly filled in between the two once again as Terumi and Tetsuya continued to take a look around and hold a small conversation.

"Do you think anyone is even in this place?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't know probably?" the girl answered back, pushing up her glasses. "This school is pretty big anyways.."

"Yeah you're right!" the dancer beamed, earning a blush from Terumi.

'You're such a crude person..' Satsuki began again, earning a groan from Rouga once again.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Terumi asked, turning a full circle to look at the bush they were located at.

The two older students froze and held in their breaths as they waited for the boy to answer.

"... I don't think so," he replied, allowing Rouga and Satsuki to breathe again.

'I blame that on you,' Satsuki whispered.

'That was all you!' Rouga whispered back.

'You're the one moaning and groaning!'

'And you're the cause of it!'

Terumi and Tetsuya were now whispering to each other, suspecting for players from the opposite team to be hidden near them.

'I am not! You started this entire mess anyways!'

'Shh, I hear footsteps.'

'They are probably leaving this area then! We can continue this argument.'

'No, we can-'

'You started this argument by taking my hiding spot!' Satsuki said, cutting him off. 'And then you wouldn't admit-'

Rouga tried to cover up her mouth, but was unable to when he caught her, earning a bite on his hand.

'Ow! Hey! Just stay silent or we will get caught!'

'No! I need to prove you wro-'

One option left was on Rouga's mind. The boy sighed and pulled Satsuki into a kiss to kept her quiet as he waited for the cops to leave, Satsuki blushing furiously and staring at him in shock yet relief.

Tetsuya and Terumi quietly made their way over to the two Sengoku students, Terumi's hand locked with Tetsuya's, trying to not make a single suspicious noise as they did so.

".. So guys..." Tetsuya began. "Are you... uhh, enjoying your time together?"

Terumi's face was burning brightly as she stared at the two in embarrassment. Rouga and Satsuki pushed each other away nervously as their cheeks began to redden.

"Me? Enjoy? Yeah, right.." Satsuki lied.

"It was the only way to get her quiet, alright?" Rouga growled, standing up to go to prison. "Don't get the wrong idea!"

Satsuki gave a disappointed frown and stuck out her tongue at the leaving figure, following after him a few seconds later.

"W-were the kissing?" Terumi stuttered after they disappeared.

"Hm? What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Tetsuya asked in concern, feeling her forehead and then his.

"I'm fine!"

Tetsuya only stared back and then shrugged at the girl with him, pinching her cheek and winking.

"Tell me when you're not feeling well, I'll be sure to get you back up on your feet!"

* * *

**Stormy: Sorry for not updating! Been busy! Happy Lunar New Year!**

_**~stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 5

Now that both Satsuki and Rouga were caught and stuck in prison, all they could do was sit in the poorly drawn circle in the dirt and wait for rescue to come. Satsuki was busy stealing glances from the tan boy near her and he noticed alright, just didn't say anything to stop her. The girl didn't noticed and continued on with the eye flicks, her cheeks still burning a bright red color.

"Rouga, w-where do you think the others are?" she suddenly asked, trying to make conversation with him.

"How should I know? I'm not some psychic person you know," he muttered.

That only made Satsuki frown a bit; hearing his gruff sounding voice in a rude tone made her snap out of the blue.

"Well, SORRY I asked," she growled.

'What's her problem..?' he said underneath his breath.

Silence over took the two students again, Satsuki beginning to think about random things to occupy herself.

"Now I think about it..." she suddenly said.

"Now what..?" Rouga grumbled, laying down on the floor.

"When I said Aibo against Sengoku, did you notice the uneven number of people?" Satsuki asked.

"I noticed, but it's not like I care about fairness here. I just want to get this over with and make these guys leave!" the boy growled. "Now quit asking these questions! It's getting on my nerves!"

Still frowning, the girl huffed and looked away.

'Moody..' she thought before smiling a little.

* * *

"Where is everyone...?" Kazane said out loud as she looked around the location she was in.

Apparently for her, Shosetsu was the one to be hiding on a tree in the area she was in, though she didn't know that of course. Walking around a little longer and searching through the bushes and behind trees that seemed to block suspicious looking places, Kazane eventually gave up and decided to go look for another place. Unfortunately for her, the girl wasn't really looking at what was ahead of her and tripped over a tree root.

"W-whoa!" she exclaimed, falling to the floor.

Of course that ended up giving Shosetsu's hiding spot away, making him get down from the tree and help the girl up.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?" he asked in a worried sounding tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine the girl answered, smiling brightly at the knight dressed boy. "Wait, you were here all this time?"

Shosetsu blinked and then looked around the area then back at the girl before he muttered an 'oh... crap..' to himself after he realized what he just did.

"To jail you go!" Kazane exclaimed excitedly, fist pumping the air.

"Fine..." the boy said, walking away.

Kazane giggled in response and began to follow him from behind, making him wonder why she was following him for.

"I'm heading back to the jail area to guard you guys now, so don't you dare make a funny move!" she warned from behind.

"Not like we can do anything once we're in jail," Shosetsu said, smiling to himself. "I wonder who else got caught..."

Kazane then pulled out her phone and checked her messages she received from Tetsuya earlier about the captives.

"Well, we already have both Rouga and Satsuki. And guess what? They were found kissing each other during the game!" the girl said in a bright tone.

She was now giggling as she thought about the two moody students being together and even just embracing each other, but the information she just gave away made the taller boy blush brightly.

"K-kiss?" he repeated.

"Yeah, what's up?" the girl asked, noting his uneasy tone.

"It's nothing!" he covered.

Waving his arms frantically in front of him, the boy was now trying hard not to make eye contact with Kazane as best as he could as he fell in to deep thought one could not expect him to have at all.

'Even the two grumps in the group were able to beat me to it..' his voice rang through his head.

"There's the jail cell!" Kazane said, pointing at where Rouga and Satsuki were at.

Satsuki looked up and saw the two heading her way and poked Rouga to get him to look over. The boy waved her hand away and looked over his shoulder to see Shosetsu joining in the circle and then at cop who caught him.

"Oh so you were caught by Miss Energetic here?" Rouga asked. "I can see that happening. Oh wait, it just did."

Shosetsu frowned and pushed Rouga over as he sat down on the ground. Sofia was the only one left to be caught and now they have a cop on guard near the jail cell. No one had their buddies on them nor their core deck cases, so it was impossible for Sofia to teleport around unless she cheated in which everyone made sure she didn't. But then again, one can never be too sure about the girl.

"Hey, Kazane!" Tetsuya called, running back to where the jail cell was located at. "Did you happen to see Sofia anywhere?"

Kazane shook her head and tilted it to the side.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well..." the boy started. "I went back to check with Asmodai on his schedule, but it seemed like her core deck case is missing. I already told Jin and Megumi so they decided to scan the school again."

"Looks like she just didn't want in on the game," Rouga grumbled.

"I know where she is," Kiri said in a bored tone before pulling out his own case and teleporting away.

"Great, now he retrieved his own case for this. Can we just all get our decks back and continue with our lives?" Satsuki asked in a sassy tone.

Kiri soon came back with a pissed off looking Sofia next to him as everyone began to stand up and just return to the classroom. Sofia silently looked away and glared daggers at the sky as the students all looked over at her curiously.

"I didn't cheat, okay? I just think this is pointless," she suddenly said to clear up the so called misunderstanding.

* * *

**Stormy: I haven't updated this for a while.. No, I never forgotten it. I just wanted to lessen up my work pile so I can focus on updating less stories at a time. Thanks for your patience.**

**Yuna: Poll on Stormy's profile! Please vote!**

**Stormy: 3 more days til school ends and I'll be able to update daily! Sorry for the inconvenience! FINALS WEEK THIS WEEK, WISH ME LUCK!**

**Both: R&amp;R and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So now that we've played along with you're little games, can you leave us alone just yet?" Rouga asked irritably as everyone retrieved their respective core decks. "We really don't need the extra bodies here to take up space in this room, damn it."

Jin's smirk has never left his face as the Aibo students not involved with Disaster stared at Rouga with a straight face slapped on. Well, that was until Tetsuya opened his mouth and gathered everyone's attention with one single statement.

"I'm certain that you were enjoying yourselves," he suddenly said awkwardly.

Rouga and Satsuki blinked at the banana headed boy as tints of red blush appeared on their faces, understanding what he was trying to imply.

"W-w-what's t-hat suppose t-to mean?" Satsuki asked, stuttering terribly in embarrassment.

"I think he meant you both enjoyed that shared ki-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Satsuki cut in, interrupting Shosetsu before he finished his sentence.

"But everyone already knows about you both makin-"

"Seriously, just shut up about it!" the girl growled nervously her fingers beginning to fidget around unconsciously.

Kazane immediately shut her mouth and gave an uncomfortable looking smile to the students standing in front of her.

"They meant to say your were kissing," Terumi finished nonchalantly.

"AUGH!" the girl with the tattoo exclaimed, hiding herself.

'She makes the incident so obvious.. It's not that big of a deal is it?' Rouga grumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes. 'Actually, it kind of is.'

"Hey, it's not so bad especially if you both are dating or even like each other," Kazane stated brightly. "Besides, you both look great together!"

Rouga cringed at her opinion and raised a brow as he crossed his arms together irritably, tapping his arm with a single index finger. Satsuki slightly lowered her hands away from her eyes and stared at the young girl anxiously before she took quick glances at the others and, of course, Rouga. You just can't forget about Rouga. Tetsuya suddenly grinned and pulled Terumi over towards him, causing her to jump and blush in shock.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"See? Nothing wrong with getting close," Tetsuya said, trying to get Satsuki to calm down a little.

Terumi on the other hand was completely red and trying to pry off his arm weakly as Sofia, Shosetsu, and Kiri watched the two blankly. Jin then looked over at Megumi, his smug looking smirk never leaving his face.

"No thanks," the girl said, looking away while holding up her hand between herself and the boy.

"Aw, come on," the boy joked.

"No."

"Hey, you both needed to see Baku right?" Asmodai suddenly decided to remind the two.

Jin and Megumi blinked curiously until their set schedule suddenly refreshed back into their minds, Megumi looking over at Jin disappointingly.

"We completely forgot. Let's just hurry up and go now," the girl told her friend.

"Just a little longer?" Jin asked, clapping his hands together. "It's fun bothering these guys."

Kiri groaned and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Sofia's wrist and dragged her away, creating a portal back to Disaster's base.

"I give up. They aren't leaving anytime soon if we're all here. We'll just go back and have a different meeting next time or something WITHOUT these guys around, damn it," Kiri said, completely annoyed that his free time was completely wasted with a bunch of little games.

Sofia was dragged over to the other side of the room to leave, but she immediately tugged her arm away the younger boy's grip and looked back at their intruders with a dark glower scribbled onto her face. The Aibo students, excluding Terumi yet including Shosetsu, lowered their eyelids into a small frown and became alerted as she continued to glare and send shivers down their spines.

"Interrupt another meeting another time, I'll pay you all back tenfold in a way you'll never forget," she muttered. "And you, Satsuki, need to find a different way to get everyone together without having these germs following us."

The two cold figures in the room then left the school campus silently with Sofia nudging Kiri forward into the portal and the boy complying her action without complaints.

"I can see her attacking us right now," Jin suddenly said as he looked over back at Shosetsu and Kazane.

The boy was awkwardly blocking her from nothing now, something he unconsciously did while the Ice Queen was threatening the students if they tried to interrupt any of their meetings once again.

"Yo, man, she's gone already," Tetsuya chuckled. "Chillax."

The boy slowly realized what he was doing then suddenly became flustered and backed away from the girl who was just giggling to herself at his reaction. Satsuki was no longer covering up her flushed face and silently sighed as she noticed at how close everyone else was with each other at the moment, her buddy noticing.

"Aw, why can't Rouga just notice and treat me as a partner like how everyone else does with each other?" Asmodai suddenly asked in a high pitched voice.

The girl frowned and looked over at the demon lord only to see him wearing the exact same thing she was wearing, a red tank top with a design of a comet slapped onto it, dark blue jeans, unzipped grey sleeveless jacket covering his head, a comet shaped pendant, and black sneakers. He even had her fake meteor tattoo on his left cheek and a yellow bandanna tied over his right eye to mimic her hair style. That only made her feel really awkward and let out silent groans.

"That is what you're thinking, right?" he urged, nudging his elbow at the girl.

Her buddy suddenly grabbed his jacket and tossed him aside onto the desks irritably, glaring at him for bothering Satsuki with her mixed emotions at the moment.

"You'll be sorry if you continue to agitate Satsuki, especially when I'm here," Val growled, her piercing gaze burning holes into Asmodai's face.

"Sometimes, you just go to give her a good nudge to continue in like, you know?" the purple monster chuckled calmly, standing back up and changing back to his original clothes. "Since the meeting is over, I'll be leaving you Sen Cad students time to yourself then."

The demon lord then headed over to his dancing buddy and picked him up, setting him onto his shoulder comfortably and doing the same to Terumi.

"Ah! Eh?" the girl exclaimed confusedly. "W-where are you going to take me now?"

Tetsuya gave her a large cheeky grin as Asmodai began to walk off and away from the school campus.

"How about the park? I came up with a new dance routine I'd like to share with you, yo," he mentioned.

'Dear lord...' the girl sighed.

The classroom then became silent again as Kazane began to play around with the bottom of her sleeveless jacket, Blade flying over to her and settling back down in her hood.

"We'll be going too then.. It was fun spending time with you guys!" the girl beamed as she took off and waved.

"W-wait! Do you even know the way out of this place?" Shosetsu called from behind, running after her.

"Leave us alone, you mongrel! We'll find the way out of this place in no time!" Blade exclaimed annoyingly.

"Now can we go? We're very late for our own get together with Baku," Megumi asked, tugging at Jin's purple cardigan.

"Since everyone else left, we might as well," he sighed as Yamigitsune returned to his card. "Thanks for having us here, good pal."

Rouga groaned and rolled his eyes as he pointed at the exit, asking the Aibo students to leave already. Satsuki then made a shooing motion with her hands to urge both Jin and Megumi to leave already, Valkyrie raising a brow to match the feeling lingering in the room. Eventually, both Megumi and Jin left for their meeting they were supposed to have with their friend, Jin holding the girl's wrist and dragging her with him. Both Satsuki and Rouga were now alone, Valkyrie immediately returning to her card to leave the two by themselves.

"Well that was, uhhh, pretty eventful.." Satsuki began, wanting to get rid of the awkward tension in the room.

"Yeah," Rouga grumbled as he uncrossed his arms and rubbed his temples.

Instead of staying with him and continuing with the conversation, the girl decided to leave him alone also in case he suddenly lashes out about the students that came uninvited due to her carelessness. Satsuki awkwardly ran over and planted a kiss on his cheek, immediately dashing away and screaming nervously at her action.

"WHAT DID I JUST DOOOOO?!" she hollered, her face beet red.

Rouga only shook his head in response and got ready to leave the school campus and back to Disaster.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

* * *

**Stormy: Yerp. Thanks for reading. Stormy is currently stressing out about school -sob- I ONLY HAVE LIKE 20 DAYS LEFT OF SUMMER, NOOOOOOO! Anyways, I believe in the last chapter, I forgot to say this chapter will be final? xD My mistake! I am very forgetful, ahahaha... -shot- Anyways, yes, thank you for reading guys and I certainly hope you enjoyed this story! I certainly feel like this isn't one of my best work, I apologize. I'll try to do better next time. R&amp;R! Oh yeah, poll on my profile! Please check it!**

**~stormy003**


End file.
